Numerous aircraft actuation systems utilise geared rotary actuators that contain no-backs and torque limiters. A no-back provides the braking function needed to prevent air loads from back-driving an actuation system when no power is applied to the system. A torque limiter protects the actuator reduction gearing and the downstream aircraft structure by limiting the actuator output torque to a predefined value in the event of an overload or jam.